wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Kaluga
The Battle of Kaluga was an Imperial defense undertaken by the Ashimar Nova Guard and the Order of the Eternal Flame to defend the Hive World of Kaluga from an Ork incursion by WAAAGH! Steelklaw. History The Hive World of Kaluga sits at the border of Segmentums Pacificus and Solar, along a major trade route between Terra and Macharia. It also serves as a vital supply hub for the Imperial Guard, and when the Ashimar Nova Guard's Army Group Sigma was on its way home for its regiments to conduct recruitment in 079.M42 after years on campaign, it stopped at Kaluga to resupply. Warp storms along their projected route to Ashimar, as well as bureacratic delays, forced the Ashimar to remain on Kaluga for several months. During this time Lord General Danilus Voltek, in an effort to keep the men and women under his command busy, worked out an agreement with General Brutus Aximov of the Kalugan PDF to have the Ashimar Nova Guard act as military advisors to his forces. At the same time, the Ork WAAAAGH! of Warboss Steelklaw was ravaging nearby systems, and Kaluga was a target that Steelklaw could not resist attacking, due to the large numbers of humies to fight and tons of shiny bitz that could be used to make new choppas, shootas, and other things that barely passed for technology. Four months after the arrival of the Ashimar Nova Guard on Kaluga, Ork Roks rained from the skies, destroying Hive Oka and signalling the beginning of the Ork invasion. The Ashimar Nova Guard and Kalugan PDF quickly moved to respond and mount a defense of the planet. The fighting was intense, mainly concentrated in Hive Torkovo and Hive Kozelsk. Three weeks into the battle, the 4th Preceptory of the Order of the Eternal Flame, under the command of Canoness-Preceptor Vera Ollande, arrived, bringing much-needed reinforcements to the Imperials. Many of these Battle Sisters were deployed to the highly contested Hive Kozelsk, whose defense was spearheaded by the Ashimar 43rd Nova Guard under its recently-appointed commander, Colonel Ulric Tokar. Due to communications difficulties, Tokar commandeered a Leman Russ Battle Tank and used it to visit various portions of the front lines, bellowing orders to his troops as he passed by and inspiring them to fight harder against the Greenskin enemy. Eventually, the battle in Kozelsk became instense enough that Warboss Steelklaw himself took to the field there. Steelklaw cut a swath of destruction through the Imperial lines, leaving hundreds of dead Guardsmen and Battle Sisters in his wake. His rampage was only stopped when Veteran Sergeant Frideric Rhodes of the Ashimar 43rd managed to slay the Warboss with a well-timed grenade toss into the Ork's open mouth, though he lost an arm in the process. Following the death of Steelklaw, the cohesion of the Ork forces was shattered and they were routed once further Imperial reinforcements arrived. Aftermath In the aftermath of the battle, the reputation of the Ashimar 43rd, who played such a key role in the Imperial victory, was even more firmly established. Both Frideric (who was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant) and Col. Tokar became heroes of the regiment, and were both awarded the Star of Terra for their actions. The Ashimar Nova Guard and the Order of the Eternal Flame both withdrew from Kaluga within weeks of the battle's end, leaving the PDF and newly-arrived Imperial Guard forces to mop up the disorganized remnants of the Ork WAAAAGH! Within five years, all Orks on Kaluga had been exterminated. Imperial Order of Battle Ashimar Nova Guard * Army Group Sigma - Lord General Danilus Voltek ** Ashimar 43rd Nova Guard - Colonel Ulric Tokar ** Ashimar 44th Nova Guard - Colonel Sabrina Obek ** Ashimar 45th Nova Guard - Colonel Mira Deltuva ** Ashimar 46th Nova Guard - Colonel Vilhelm Gev Order of the Eternal Flame * 4th Preceptory - Canoness-Preceptor Vera Ollande ** 16th Company - Canoness Amelie D'Cora ** 17th Company - Canoness Godelia Durand ** 18th Company - Canoness Olympia Caliara ** 19th Company - Canoness Lucretia Naro ** 20th Company - Canoness Minerva Taran Kalugan PDF * 1st Regular Army, Kalugan Sentinels - General Brutus Aximov ** Kalugan 51st ** Kalugan 79th ** Kalugan 98th ** Kalugan 201st ** Kalugan 224th * Kalugan Hive Militias - Commander-Militant Dimitri Sorkan ** Torkovo Hive Militia, The People's Champions ** Kozelsk Hive Militia, Greenskins' Bane ** Lyudin Hive Militia, Deliverers of Justice ** Balaban Hive Militia, The Polar Guard ** Kondrovo Hive Militia, The Liberators Category:Ashimar Nova Guard Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperial Guard